Evan
"I'm not here to do the right thing. Only to try." Evan is a 20 year old boy who lives in a world where humans and non-humans exist together, though there are very high racial tensions between them which means violent clashes are common. He is a 'Venat' (a normal human who has had monster blood and essence injected into him to make him strong and fast enough to fight and kill monsters) who answers requests to kill creatures that threaten the peace of sentient and peaceful beings. Being so young, he is relatively new to the business but being a Venat means that no-one will take him for other jobs in so he is stuck in this profession. He is a constant traveler and lives to see all the world has to offer and usually has to move on quickly because people don't like him being around. His travels has led him to collect a lot of information about the plants, animals and people that in habit the world which he keeps track of in several books so he is as knowledgeable as possible. It could help him both kill or negotiate without anyone getting hurt. He also uses the information on plants he gathers to create potions and remedies and he keeps monster skins and bones to make better clothes and tools. He prefers to work and travels alone partly because companions could get in his way but also because he sometimes sees and hears things that aren't there and these can cause him to attack thin air or another person. These hallucinations have been continuing for a few years and he is still working on finding the source of them. Recently, due to an opportunity for help he has decided to travel with a young werewolf named Charon to find an old friends of his and to help her find a new home. Personality Evan has a more serious nature as he can't afford to joke around when slaying monsters and people already fear his kind so they just want him to do the job rather than listen to his humour. He carries around both a steel and silver sword which are used for fighting humans and monsters. While he is often accused of being a murderer, he states that he takes no pleasure in his work and needs to do it to survive. He is often guilt-ridden and prays for the safety of the spirits of the monsters he has killed. Though he doesn't respect the gods, he prays to try and find some comfort and redemption as he is fully aware that his job could be considered as murder. He turns to the gods as he believes no-one else will forgive him (although he doesn't have faith that the gods will forgive him). He sees it as survival over simply killing. It is his way of life just like any other animal kills. Since he started venturing out alone to kill creatures, he has developed a small drinking problem and will have a glass of alcohol whenever he can to ease his hallucinations. The origins of this problem are unclear and it remains to be seen just how far this will plague him. Fortunately he can hold his drink very well and doesn't drink heavily enough to get drunk. While he occasionally does work for free depending on the circumstances, he usually has to only do jobs that he'll get paid for otherwise he wouldn't be able to buy food or repair his equipment and would die very quickly. However, he usually has to deal with richer townsfolk who will do whatever they can to pay him less or not at all and since they have bodyguards, there isn't much he can do without having deaths on his hands. He doesn't like killing more than he has to whether it be human or not. The more he kills, the more hostility he receives from everyone. Although he doesn't like it, he prefers people to fear him over hating him as then they just leave him alone and don't try to attack him. Past Evan grew up in a small village where his young life was farming and hunting with his parents. He also grew up with Honoka, a young girl who he grew very close to. This all changed when a shady cultist group took Honoka, claiming her to be a vassal for their goddess. The village seemed to encourage this, thinking she would bring greatness and harmony despite Evan's protests. This could be a factor in his utter rejection of the gods and his distrust of others. However, after this loss, Evan's hometown began to be increasingly attacked by monsters. A Venat was called to aid them but when he demanded more money than agreed, he forcefully took Evan to train to become a Venat as compensation after abusing his parents. After training with other potential Venats and eventually managing to become one himself, Evan fled from his captor and tried to return to normality. However, he discovered that once you become a Venat, that is all you can be as no-one would employ or even try to help him and his old village voted to banish him from living there despite his parent's protest. He started on his new life path and devoted his time to surviving and tracking down Honoka. So far, he has made no progress with the latter, even though his travels have taken him all over the continent, owing to the secretive nature of this cult. However, since arriving in a small town, he became acquainted with a young werewolf and enlisted her help in his quest in return for him helping find her a safe home as her old one was destroyed. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fantasy